


"Guess What"

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dreambur, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreambur soot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Once again they had agreed to meet up again, and so far the entire thing had been awesome.-------------“Guess what” Dream asked not bothering to look up from his device. Wilbur stared at him for a second longer before answering and standing up straighter.“What?” Dream could practically hear the curiosity in the other’s voice making a smile come to his face----------------Today was a good day in both of their minds.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Kudos: 202





	"Guess What"

Once again they had agreed to meet up again, and so far the entire thing had been awesome.

This morning they met over at a dock and went to the fair that was nearby. Dream and Wilbur were both good at the games there, eventually starting a competition of sorts. At the end they had around ten prizes each though they varied through size.

Wilbur just decided to put them into his backpack so when he got home he could just store them in his closet or on top of his desk. Dream on the other hand, just gave them off to random people, deciding he didn’t want any of them. Many turned him down, besides the few children that basically pleaded or bargained with their parents to accept.

It was funny hearing Dream complain about having to hold seven objects, to both brits.

Although he wasn’t as good as the other two, George also had his own fair share of prizes that he was glad about, though he was tired of hearing Dream complain to a certain point. That was how they spent a quantity of two hours just walking around and competing on whatever they thought was fun or just looked okay.

Those events led to George picking out a place to eat before he had to go through another minute of Dream insulting the weight of the prizes he chose himself. George had chosen a restaurant he claimed was awesome and practically dragged both males along. Dream didn’t complain much to George’s delight.

Upon entering they ordered their food and drinks, just talking and laughing at something dumb the other would say or do. Dream made sure to entertain all of them when he thought that things were getting quiet. And just like that, they were soon finished, George had offered to go pay at the register while Dream and Wilbur waited behind to gather their things.

For both Wilbur and Dream it was nice to be able to talk to each other without the heat of competition for once today, and without having George around, though they both liked George and how fun it could be to be around with the small brit they preferred each other's company due to the feelings they harbored for each other.

As they waited, they joked around about Minecraft and the current event in the SMP. Dream had said something that caused the other to go into a small laughing fit before Wilbur had quieted down, and they stood in comforting silence. Wilbur had started to stare at Dream who was currently on his phone. Scrolling through who knows what, mostly trying to distract himself from the stare he was receiving.

“Guess what” Dream asked not bothering to look up from his device. Wilbur stared at him for a second longer before answering and standing up straighter.

“What?” Dream could practically hear the curiosity in the other’s voice making a smile come to his face. He knew that what he was about to say next would cause the other to become flustered and nervous, but he really wanted to say it, and he had built up his confidence for this moment. _Probably won’t be able to say anything later anyway_.

“I love you” The blond said looking to the side after a moment.

Wilbur’s eyes had widened and his face was slightly pink, just like Dream’s most likely was at the moment. He was fidgety and kept moving his hands before his eyes cleared and it seemed he got over the wave of shock he felt. Thankfully the blond wouldn’t have to deal with questions and the cute rambling that Wilbur would’ve brought out. Yet he did somehow want to see that at the same time.

“Hey guys! Let’s go now!” George said, pulling them along. Dream and George maintained conversation with Wilbur now being even more confused due to Dream just acting nonchalantly even though he just confessed something intimate towards him. That was before he started paying more attention to Dream’s movement instead.

He was also fidgety more than he was that morning. Sometimes moving his hands towards the inside of his hoodie’s pockets and then moving them behind his neck, plus the light shade of pink covering his face.

With that in mind, Wilbur instantly knew that the other wasn’t joking around and truly meant his words. He let out a chuckle and quietly grabbed the other’s hand, when Dream realized he looked him in the eye before smiling softly.

Today was a good day in both of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Please inform me of any mistakes throughout the one-shot, and with that being said thank you for reading this!


End file.
